Return of the Unsung Hero
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: A sequel to "The Unsung Hero". Ari, Luke, Leia, Han and the others face a new threat. This threat will attempt to shake the new Jedi Order and the New Republic. (AU: Won't follow the backstory leading up to "The Force Awakens")
1. Return of the Unsung Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Disney owns Star Wars. However, characters such as Arianna, Tiri, Ben (same name as in the books but a different character), Taylor, Eean. Hope and Reslina are characters of my own creation. They are not to be used without permission.**

 **AN: This is a sequel to "The Unsung Hero". I recommend reading that story before reading this as well as the one shot story "Past, Present and Future", which takes place the night before the start of this story. Also, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) because even if there are mentions of things or people from "The Force Awakens" it will not follow the same storyline or tie into the new trilogy.**

 **Chapter 1**

"I still do not look forward to speaking in front of so many people," Luke said.

"You are the one everyone wants to see," Ari commented as she pushed another pin into her hair. She had made a compromise with Leia to dress up a little since she refused to wear a gown. She felt more comfortable in her Jedi tunics. She had also reasoned with Leia that if she was supposed to be with the Jedi, she should look the part and Leia had reluctantly agreed.

"I wouldn't have come this far if not for you." Luke approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You would have," Ari told him. "You are the great Jedi and Rebellion hero. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. That is why they want you to say a few words."

Luke sighed and squeezed her gently before letting go. "I know. I suppose I just feel more at ease when I am not the center of attention."

Ari smiled a little to herself, knowing that when they were younger, Luke did want to be the center of attention. Things had changed. Yet, her smile faded when she thought about the ceremony. It was good they were having it, but something didn't feel right.

"Something feels wrong," Luke said after a moment.

Ari frowned and turned to him. "I thought I felt something too. I wasn't sure." With Ari still early in the stages of having twins, she felt the Force strangely, much like she did with the first two children. She had a feeling these two would be just as strong in the Force.

"I have felt it all morning. That is why I would rather be on the sidelines."

"You will have me and a few others there. We will make sure it is safe."

"Maybe you shouldn't come." Luke suggested. He stopped from adding another sentence to that conversation when Ari folded her arms, giving him a look he had gotten to know quite well over the years.

"I am pregnant, not disabled. It is still early. I imagine the last few months might be difficult, but I plan on doing my part as a Jedi for as long as I can. It is the opening of the new Jedi Temple, I can't miss that. Besides, we make a good team. We always did."

Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. Just keep your eyes open."

"I will," Ari promised, smiling up at him, kissing his cheek briefly before going to check on the children.

She knocked on her daughter's door before opening it. Tiri was attempting to fix her hair in an elaborate braid and having some trouble. Ari smiled a little before approaching the girl, motioning for her to sit on the bed. "Let me help."

Tiri took a seat and Ari took the brush and carefully brushed her daughter's hair. "Did your mom help you with yours?"

"Yes, she did," Ari answered, thinking of her mother fondly. She divided Tiri's hair into three strands, helping the seven year old with a simple braid. "She was very good with hair and makeup. Much better than me."

"Was she better than Aunt Leia?"

Ari considered it. "I am not sure. Your aunt knows a lot, but not just about hair. She knows a lot about laws and diplomacy."

"I take those classes soon, right?"

"Right," Ari assured her, tying a light blue ribbon at the end of the braid. Laws and diplomacy were as important as lightsaber training so all Jedi would have that training as well. With the children still young, their training was just beginning.

"We're ready," Luke spoke up from the doorway. He was holding the hand of their five year old, Ben.

"So are we," Tiri answered, jumping up from the edge of the bed.

Ari couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Can we go now?" Tiri asked.

"Remember, patience," Luke told her.

Tiri took a deep breath and then let it out. "I know. I just wanted to see Hope and Reslina. And Anakin and Jaina and Jacen."

"You will see them soon," Ari assured her as they left the apartment. The apartment wasn't very fancy, though it didn't have to be. Ari knew they would have quarters in the new Jedi Temple and would no longer need this place. They already had enough residences. There was also her family's house on Naboo. Even though, it had been cleaned and everything had been repaired though Ari was not ready to live there. The home was in her name and Luke's and even if they didn't live there, Ari couldn't bring herself to sell it. Besides, on Naboo the Skywalker family usually found themselves with the Naberries. Then of course there were also the quarters on Yavin 4. Though both Tiri and Ben had their own rooms that connected to a living room, in a few years, Tiri would have the choice to move. She could stay with the family or she could join other young students in a section designated for them. Both Yavin 4 and the new temple would have quarters like that.

The Skywalker family walked down the hall and to a small hanger. There were a few speeders and they got into one. It was one that Leia had gotten the government to lend them. Luke piloted and though he and Ari sometimes playfully argued about who would pilot, she didn't do that this time. She enjoyed looking around Coruscant and she knew it would help calm Luke down. He really did not like being in front of a lot of others. He was very serious as a Jedi, but when around just his family and close friends, Ari would find him smiling or laughing, reminding her of the young man from Tatooine.

As the new temple came into view, Ari couldn't help smiling. Though she and Luke had been a part of planning and visiting during the construction, it was so nice to see it was there. It was large, one day to be filled with Force sensitives, they hoped. There were not many, but every year more and more beings came forward as being Force sensitive or they asked their children to be tested. In the past, children training to be Jedi Knights were not allowed to be in contact with their family. Some families had held back from sending their children because it meant never seeing them again. That was not the case now because Luke and Ari did not believe in keeping children from contact their families. There were be visits and communication that could happen. Even though was not at all what the Jedi of the past did, but Luke and Ari had meditated on it as well as discussed it at length.

Pulling up to the temple, Ari saw there were already a number of beings there. Leia had warned them there would most likely be a crowd. Many prominent members of the government would attend this, as would the media. Luke had insisted that there be some places for the average citizens to be in attendance. Though some officials hadn't been certain if that was a good idea, Leia made certain it happened.

Luke pulled around to a hanger that was blocked off for this day. A few would have speeders there, like Leia and Han with their children as well as a few government officials. Lando and Mara as well as Taylor were supposed to be coming. Ari couldn't remember ever having so many Jedi in one place before and the uneasy feeling magnified.

Ari glanced over at Luke and he gave a brief nod as he parked. He felt it too.

"Tiri, Ben, I want you to stay close. There are going to be a lot of people here, okay?" Ari spoke as she helped them hop out of the speeder.

"Okay," Ben answered. He was quiet, but that balanced well with Tiri.

"You can play after," Luke added, knowing what his daughter was probably going to ask. "We have to be professional Jedi first."

"Alright," Tiri answered. She brushed off her clothing. The four of them were dressed in Jedi clothing, though it was fancier than what they normally wore.

 _I can't tell where the feeling is coming from_ Luke told Ari through the Force.

 _I can't either. It feels like more than one location, yet I can't tell where._

 _We should tell Leia and the others. Best to be prepared._

Ari nodded to him as they started down a hallway. Ari and Luke knew the halls well because they had come to see the Temple as it was being constructed. From the first moment of building to the final coat of paint, the Skywalker family had come to see the Temple often. They had also been part of the committee to discuss what was needed in the Temple. Taylor and Mara had been involved as well.

That is how Ari and Luke knew the area and which room they would all be meeting in. Together, the Jedi as well as Leia and a few others would walk outside to see the crowd there. Then it would be time to give speeches and have the official opening of the Temple. Leia insisted it was important to the Jedi and Republic to make this into an official ceremony. Ari knew some of this would be broadcast all over the galaxy.

Ari was brought out of her thoughts as Luke's hand took hers. He gave it a small squeeze and she smiled. Though something did feel wrong, they had been through many bad things in their lives and they had overcome them. Together they could overcome this too.


	2. Warnings in the Force

**Chapter 2**

The two youngest members of the Skywalker family were able to control themselves until they entered the room and saw everyone else there. Leia and Han were there with their three children. They were being watched over by Chewie, who was looking like a proud uncle as the children ran around the area. Mara and Lando were there as well. They probably came together. Taylor and Eean were also present with their two daughters. R2-D2 and C-3PO were also in attendance. Tiri and Ben were quick to join in the fun, shouting for their friends and cousins.

"I suppose we should let them enjoy this," Ari said quietly to Luke.

"They have a lot of energy," Luke sighed, running one hand over his face and through his hair, making strand of it stick up.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked, brushing down Luke's stubborn pieces of hair.

"I just am trying to find where the feeling is coming from. It is stronger now, but from where?"

Ari frowned a little and focused. She felt it for a moment, then it seemed to disappear and was elsewhere. She looked up at Luke and shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Han asked, looking a little uncomfortable in his formal clothing. He kept tugging at the stiff collar.

"Something in the Force," Luke answered.

Han just nodded. He had doubted it a lot, but over the years he had seen a lot of other things that couldn't be explained in any other way. "Might be what is making everyone else jumpy." He motioned to Taylor and Mara. Taylor and Mara both seemed tense. Mara even had one hand near the hilt of her lightsaber.

Ari and Luke approached the other two.

"You feel it?" Mara asked them. "It's coming from different places. I can't tell where it is coming from."

"I feel it the same way," Luke said. "Taylor, was there ever anything like this before?"

The woman was only slightly more decade older than the others, but she had experienced much more. "I was young when everything else happened. It reminds me a little of what I heard about before the Purge. Siri explained it."

"We need to remain extra careful and be alert," Luke said. Ari could tell he was worried. Sometimes, he reminded her of the young boy she fell in love with on Tatooine. Other times, he seemed to have the tired expression of a much older man.

The red haired Jedi and dark haired Jedi nodded before Ari led Luke away. "You know we will do as we need to do."

"Something feels wrong. Ari, you-"

"Do not even attempt to get me to go back home," Ari interrupted. "I might be carrying twins, but I am fine." They had this same argument more than once, not just with the twins but when they were expecting Tiri and Ben.

Luke sighed. "I want you safe. You and everyone else here." He motioned to everyone in the room. Ari looked around the room and couldn't help smiling slightly. She still missed her parents and brother, but as she looked around she saw her family. A Princess turned Rebel leader, two ex-smugglers, an ex-con, a Sith turned Jedi, a Jedi who hid in the purge and a man who fell in love with the Jedi in hiding. Years ago, she never would have imagined such a thing possible. But as she watched her children playing with the others, she knew she couldn't imagine life without any of them. She would protect them.

"We will help them stay safe. That is what Jedi do." He nodded and Ari wrapped her arms around him. "We're Jedi. That is what we do. And we're a team," she added.

At that moment, Leia turned to them all and it only took a moment to have everyone turn their attention to her. The former Princess was often busy. It had not been easy building the New Republic and even years later there had been a lot of difficulty. Yet, Leia had always been there to do whatever was needed of her to insure the survival of the new government. Many who had never met her before did not expect so much from such a small woman. Han sometimes said it wasn't right when they had arguments because she always won. He always said it with a smile though so the Ari knew it wasn't serious.

"This is a big day for us," Leia smiled at them. "I am just sorry some of our friends didn't make it this far to see this day." Ari thought about Siri and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She thought of those friends she had made and lost. Even though the Empire ended, not everyone was willing to accept the New Republic. Ari was pulled from her thoughts as Leia continued. "I think they would be happy though. Luke, are you prepared to say a few words?"

He sighed. "Yes, though I am not a public speaker like you."

"They will want to hear from a Jedi," she assured her twin. "Like I said before, it doesn't have to be long."

"It isn't," he said. He and Ari had talked about the speech and though she knew the basic ideas of what he wanted to share, she didn't know exactly what he would say. "And Leia, you might want to be certain about security. Something feels wrong."

"What is it?" Though she had trained with the Force, her role as a leader in the Republic took most of her time and she didn't consider herself a Jedi. She considered herself more of a Jedi-in-training.

"Something is wrong. Something in the Force," Luke explained. "I can't pinpoint where it is coming from, which is strange."

"It seems to be in one place, then changes to another," Ari added.

"I would cancel it but everyone is already here," Leia said, looking concerned. "And we can't show them we are afraid."

Luke nodded. "Just be certain your security is ready. Perhaps bring in a bit extra if possible."

"Alright," Leia turned away to contact the head of security.

"Do you think it will help?" Ari asked Luke.

"It can't hurt," he answered.

Soon enough, it was time for the ceremony. A few guards led the way, followed a few other senators and Leia. The Jedi followed. They were all trying to look as if they were at peace, but Ari could tell they were all tense. The children all seemed to pick up on it, glancing between the various adults to try and figure out the cause. Han, Lando, Chewie and Eean followed, being followed by a few more guards. Leia had gotten a few more guards for the platform and to be standing around the audience that had come to watch the ceremony live. It would also be broadcast through the galaxy.

There was applause as everyone took their places as Leia had instructed them the day before. Leia came to the podium. "Thank you for coming today," she said with a small smile. "For many years the Jedi and the Republic worked together. Now, once again we are working with the Jedi. These Jedi have helped the Republic on many missions and now they will have a new temple here on our capital Coruscant."

There was applause and Leia smiled. "To talk a bit more, we have Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

There was more applause as she stepped back and Luke took her spot. Ari offered him a small smile and he returned it briefly before becoming serious again as he approached the podium.

"The Jedi Order was nearly wiped out, but we have found our path again. Even now, we search for those who are Force sensitive. While we train and our ranks grow, we have found a new center here on Coruscant. Being here will enable the Jedi to work with the Republic to help all beings in the universe."

There was some polite applause and though Luke had a few more things to say, Ari couldn't pay attention anymore. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She usually could pinpoint a position of a problem, but it was impossible. It seemed to come from one section and just when she thought she might have found it, she felt it elsewhere in a whole different place. The warning of something being wrong was all around her.

 _I can't figure out where it is coming from_ Ari told the other Jedi through the Force.

 _Neither can I_ Luke answered without interrupting his speech.

 _It is all around us_ Mara responded.

Taylor was silent as she scanned the crowd, her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber.

The feeling was more and more intense with each passing moment. Ari wanted to dash through the crowd and search for the cause, but she tried to remain looking calm and collected. She did notice the children looked nervous, but she wasn't tell if they could tell what it was through the Force or they were able to tell what the adult Jedi were not as calm as they appeared. Luke paused in his speech. "And now I will turn it back to Leia Organa Solo," he said.

Leia walked back to the podium as Luke walked back to Ari. He shook his spot next to Ari, silent. However, Ari could tell he was trying to tell what was happening through the Force.

 _Be ready for anything. I am tempted to tell Leia we need to end this._

Ari gave the smallest nod of her head as the feeling changed. This time it was more immediate. She checked to be certain Ben and Tiri were with her. _It might be safer._ She might be more willing to face things without their children there.

Luke glanced at Taylor and Mara who both nodded. Luke took two steps before the Force gave out a loud, strong warning to all of the Jedi. Ari managed to take a step forward, to keep Ben and Tiri behind her while unclipping her lightsaber from her belt, expecting trouble from the crowd. Then she felt the warning coming from behind them. She didn't have time to move or react as an explosion rocked the temple. The blinding flash and deafening boom occurred as the shockwave flung Ari and the others off their feet, all of them thrown across the platform and into the audience.


	3. Rescue Attempt

**Chapter 3**

Ari called on the Force to stop herself from being thrown too far. That was all she had time to do. Her left shoulder hit the ground. She grunted in pain, using the momentum of the explosion to roll onto her feet, crouched low. Her shoulder was aching and her ears were ringing. She could hear shouts from around her, but they sounded distant, as if they were underwater while the persistent ringing was loud and constant.

Ari instantly reached out with the force to access the situation. It was chaos. She felt the fear, confusion and panic of the crowd. Immediately she connected to Luke. He was also getting to his feet, his lightsaber in his hand but not ignited.

 _Are you okay?_ He asked her, glancing over.

 _I think so._

Using the Force, Ari could tell there were a few injuries, such as Leia's wrist, which was possibly broken. Most of the others had similar issues, especially Chewie, who had a piece of the temple wall hit his side. The children seemed mostly scared and disoriented, but only had a few bruises. Overall, her family and friends were safe at that moment.

Ari could sense that some were calmer when they saw the Jedi. Ari would help, but first she wanted to calm the children. She could feel Ben's distress standing out among the feelings of the children, who were huddled together.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Ari tried to cover her eyes to protect them. She heard a few shouts of surprise. Then she felt a sharp fear. It wasn't just the crowd though. It was the children.

Eyes stinging from the flash, Ari caught onto the children's fear and followed it. It was moving and she rushed toward the children.

Through the Force she heard a shout from Tiri. _Help!_

Ari was running now and felt the others turning to the problems. She felt Luke's flash of terror hearing their daughter. She could sense Taylor being pulled away from helping others, more focused on her children.

Ari reached where the Force was telling her to go and saw a small ship, hovering. It was a shuttle, not made for long distance travel, but usually it would join another ship out in orbit. There were armed, masked figures, possibly human. The beings had the children. She could sense Ben, the twins, Anakin, Reslina and Hope. Though they were struggling they were smaller and even with Force training, they couldn't defeat the beings who had captured them. Tiri was being pulled up the ramp by two of them. Though she was fighting, the ramp was rising as the ship started to move.

"Mom!" Tiri shouted, seeing Ari.

Ari was running toward the ship. She knew that she couldn't get through the opening, no matter how fast she moved. It was closing too fast. She wasn't going to just let them take the children though. She would die for any of them, whether they were her children or not.

Ari called on the Force and she flung herself onto the shuttle, landing in a crouch on it. Just as she was landing, she sensed another right behind her. She reached for her lightsaber, but then she saw the flaming red hair and realized it was Mara.

Though she and Mara were not close, she knew that Mara would do whatever was needed to help save the children. There were so many questions, such as who blew up the temple? Was it just a diversion to take the children? Was it one group or two? Why would anyone take the children? Ransom?

She couldn't focus on those thoughts. She had to focus on this one task. The shuttle was moving faster and Ari tilted her leg, using it to give herself some balance as she stayed low. She ignited her lightsaber.

 _Ari!_ She heard Luke through the Force. She glanced briefly and saw that he was on the platform. It was too far to jump.

 _We will rescue them._

 _Might want a ship or speeder too_ Mara interrupted them.

Luke nodded and shouted for someone. Ari was just focused on the task. She pushed her lightsaber down into the main part of the shuttle. Though lightsabers could cut through anything, it was taking some time. She would have tried to get into the cockpit, but she worried about damaging the engine or controls. That could result in a crash and she didn't want to risk it.

Mara took the same stance as Ari and her lightsaber also went into the metal. The two blades moved in a circle and once they had cut the entire part, Ari used the hilt of her lightsaber to hit the metal. It took two tries before it fell into the shuttle with a clang. She could barely hear it over the sound of the engines of the shuttle and the constant sounds of Coruscant.

Though Ari wanted to jump in, she and Mara both ducked as gunfire came from the interior of the shuttle. Ari knew that blaster bolts could be deflected, but she wouldn't risk any of those children.

A man started to climb out of the opening that Ari had made. Without needing to talk, Mara and Ari used the Force to toss the man onto a roof of a nearby building. Ari send a message through the Force to the others to tell them where to find the man. If lucky, he might have answers as to who was behind this.

The shuttle tilted suddenly and Mara and Ari had to grab on. Ari's fingers dug into the edge of the hole. Mara slid, but she managed brace her feet against the wing of the shuttle.

It wasn't hard to see that they were trying to shake off the Jedi.

"Mom!"

Ari looked down the hole to see that Ben was being pushed up the hole. Though the movement had been to throw the Jedi off, apparently it had through the captives off their feet. Tiri and Hope were using that moment to get Ben to the adults.

Ari grabbed him from the girls, pulling him up.

Ben was whimpering and she could see tear stains on his face.

Mara managed to slide herself closer and through Ari wanted to hold him close, she handed him to Mara.

Mara grabbed Ben with one arm, the other grabbing onto part of the ship. They had no warning as the ship turned quickly. Ari struggled to hold on as the ship turned again. At that same moment, it climbed sharply into the air. Fearing more for her son than herself, Ari reached with the Force to try and help Mara and Ben from slipping.

She heard a few more shouts from inside the shuttle, including a few curses.

She could also sense Luke. He was tracking them through the Force. He was moving fast, probably in a speeder or another shuttle.

Ari was about to slide into the shuttle when the ship dropped again. She hit her head so hard, she saw stars. Her vision went double and she felt like she might lose consciousness. However, she held. One of her arms slide through the hole. She felt small hands grab her arm. She shifted and pulled herself back up and saw Anakin, who was being pushed up by Jacen. It appeared the older children were attempting to get out the younger children.

Ari heard shouting from below and heard the sounds of a struggle. She couldn't get there while holding Anakin, but she was not about to let her youngest nephew be in harm's way.

Over the sound of the other traffic and the whine of the engines, Ari heard shouting then. It sounded like a struggle, then she heard the sound of a blaster being fired.

She heard a cry from below and Tiri's voice shouted "Hope!"

Ari could feel the fear and the panic, as well as the pain.

 _Luke, we need help_.

 _We are coming. Lando is almost to you._

Just at that moment, as the shuttle turned again, once against trying to shake loose the Jedi, a speeder appeared. It was Lando. The speeder was small, only made for him and one other person. Or perhaps two small ones.

Bracing herself and Anakin for the turn, Ari could only hold on, watching Mara do the same.

 _We need to get them into the speeder._

Mara nodded and as the ship started to climb, Lando kept beside it. Mara whispered to Ben, who shook his head. He was terrified.

Ari reached out with the Force. _You can do it, Ben. Go._

Ben looked at his mother, then nodded. Mara helped him slide to the wing, still holding onto one arm. Lando moved quickly, letting go of the controls just long enough to grab him and put him into the passenger seat.

Ari felt a small sense of relief, seeing her son safe. But there were others that needed help. Much like she had with Ben, she handed Anakin to Mara.

She made sure that Mara had the boy before she ignited her saber again and dropped through the hole she had made.

Even before she landed, she was being shot at. She did her best to deflect the bolts away and not at the children. There were small quarters.

She saw her daughter and Tiri with Hope, who had tears in her eyes, clutching her arm. They had shot her. Whether by accident or not, Ari knew she must be in a lot of pain.

 _Hope, get up on top. Mara is there_. She sent that message to her using the Force. Reslina and Hope paused, then rushed to the hole while Ari covered them. Reslina helped Hope get up on top. Just as she disappeared from sight, the shuttled turned sharply again, throwing all of the occupants to one side. Ari managed to only fall to one knee, using the Force to balance herself.

She felt a flash of pain through the Force. Whose?

 _I'm hurt._ She heard that from Mara. _Going with Lando. Hope is safe._

Ari was sad the red head was hurt, but was glad that some of the children were safe.

The shuttle jarred the other way and Ari wondered what the pilot was doing.

She heard the hissing of the door and just as she turned to try to face the new foe, she felt herself stuck. She couldn't move. She felt a panic, calling on the Force, only to be met with a darker presence. She didn't even question what it was. The Dark Side of the Force. She saw Tiri with Reslina, holding hands. They were standing in front the twins. Force sensitive children with someone who could the Dark Side of the Force.

Tiri looked like she wanted to go to her mother.

 _Stay back. I don't want you hurt_. Ari was firm about that. She also was wondering about the coward keeping her trapped. Strong with the Force, but unwilling to show themselves.

Ari struggled harder, then stopped as she heard a voice. Through the Force and it was an unfamiliar one. Male, but she couldn't distinguish the age or even the species.

 _Soon two more. Two more to join us._

Ari attempted to lash out with the Force. _Never._

She could sense the other hesitating. _Then you are no use to us._

Without warning, she sensed a surge of the Dark Side of the Force, she felt herself pushed back through the hole she had made. It felt as if someone had wrapped a tow cable around her as she was violently flung. She couldn't even shout. One hand was still around her lightsaber hilt, but the other tried to grab onto the shuttle. She managed to grab with just the edges of her fingers, dangling hundreds of feet above the actual ground of Coruscant.

 _Luke!_ She shouted to him using the Force. She clipped her lightsaber onto her belt so she would be able to grab on with both hands.

The shuttle turned again. Ari tried to reach out with the Force to keep her hold, but she couldn't. Her fingers slipped and then she was falling.


	4. Rescue and Partial Reunion

**Chapter 4**

Ari tried to use the Force to slow her fall, but she knew it was only buying her seconds.

 _Luke. Luke!_

She was frantic. She knew that there were others, but only Luke would be able to help her now.

 _Ari, I'm coming!_

 _Hurry!_ She didn't have to explain it. She knew that Luke would know what was happening.

Ari someone managed not to be hit by any other vehicles in the city planet. If she had, it might have been alright. She might have been able to grab on. Through she knew it could also have things end up worse.

She felt her fall slowing more and then she saw Luke. In a speeder below her. She was still falling, but his help meant the impact wouldn't be as strong.

Luke was able stay under her. Closer and closer.

Then she fell on the seat beside Luke with a grunt. The impact wasn't as strong, but she was certain she had a few small injuries and big bruises now.

 _You could have been killed._ Luke didn't sound pleased.

 _I had to go. The children._ Ari groaned as she sat up. Yes, definitely hurting. She was exhausted, but called on the Force to help a little. If not for her, then for the twins she was carrying.

 _Where are they?_

 _Shuttle. Hope, Ben and Anakin are out._

 _What about the others?_

 _I tried…there was someone. He was using the Force. The Dark Side._

Luke didn't respond right away, but he pushed the speeder up, probably to look for it.

Ari did as well and she reached out to sense her children. Then she frowned. Even from a distance, she could sense them. Maybe not another planet, but they couldn't be far, could they? And with the hole, they couldn't leave the planet. Where were they?

 _I can't sense them_. She was trying not to show her panic, but it was obvious.

Ari could sense Luke sensing too. He frowned a little and she saw his hands tighten on the controls. He couldn't find them either.

Luke reached for his commlink. It went to Leia.

"Luke?" she answered. The panic was obvious in her voice.

"Leia, I need you to try to stop ships from leaving Coruscant."

"What? Luke what is going on?"

"You need to do what you can to stop them."

"I can't stop all the ships from leaving and arriving."

"Then extra patrols or something," he said, his tone sharper than Ari had heard in years. She knew that it was fear. She was scared too. What had just happened? And what about the children? She had done everything she could, but it hadn't been enough. She should have known there was a Force user there, but she hadn't sensed the presence.

"Luke…" Leia started.

Luke sighed and Ari could sense his anger fading, being replaced with determination. Not only could Ari sense it through the Force, but she could see it in his features. His tight grip on the controls of the speeder lessened, his knuckles of his real hand no longer white. His brow wasn't creased and his eyes held determination that Ari had always seen. The determination to go off and have adventures, determination to help the Rebellion, determination to create a new Jedi Order. "Leia…they have some of our children still."

There was a long beat of silence and then Leia finally spoke. "I will do everything I can." Then she ended the communication.

Ari reached over and touched Luke's arm. "We'll get them back, Luke." Nothing, not even a supernova, would stop her from going after her daughter, nieces and nephew. She was determined.

It didn't take long to join the others at the Solo suite at a nearby building. Leia had a few different residences all around the galaxy, two on Coruscant. This one wasn't used as much, being smaller, but when Ari saw all the security, she knew that it was probably easier to defend as well.

As soon as Ari and Luke walked in, Ben flung himself at his parents. He was crying, holding onto them tightly as if he never planned to let go.

Luke managed to help untangle Ari from his son's grasp, then he picked up the boy. Though he could have told Ben to control his emotions, he was a young child. Instead, Luke just hugged him and assured him that he was safe and that soon they all would be safe.

The rest of them were together. Anakin was curled up with his parents. Though he wasn't crying, there was evidence he had been crying. The tear stains on his young cheeks stood out. Now he looked pale, shaken from the experience.

Eean was wrapping Hope's arm while Taylor stayed close. While the parents were clearly worried, Ari could see that the injury wasn't life threatening. She would probably just need to rest it for a few days and she would be back to normal. At least physically. None of them would be normal until they found the others.

Mara and Lando were standing off to the side talking with Chewie. The droids were off in the corner of the room near the information outlet, clearly working on something.

"What about Tiri?" Ben was still crying, but they had lessened slightly.

"She will be alright. We are going to get her back," Ari assured him. Then louder, she said. "We are going to get all of them back."

No one asked the important question of how they would get them back. Ari was grateful, because she wasn't sure. All she was certain about was that they would all do everything possible to rescue them.

Ari sat down on one of the sofas and Luke sat beside her. Ben crawled onto his mother's lap, still holding one of Luke's hands. Chewie, Lando, and Mara moved closer. It seemed as if being closer by proximity might help everyone feel better.

"Mistress Leia, could I assist you in anyway?" C-3PO asked.

"Keep helping R2 and R4. We need to find the transport."

"I told them the make and model," Mara explained.

"Thank you." It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was a starting place. She could see the others were looking at her, so she knew they wanted details about what had happened. Though she was disappointed to not have noticed the Force user before, she told them all the details. The rescue of the children, her encounter with the Force user, how the other children were together. Her fall through the air. Anything would help at this point.

"So they are taking Force sensitive children," Luke said. It wasn't even a question.

"And our children are certainly strong in it," Ari admitted.

"That is great, but how are we going to stop them?" Han asked.

"We need to find the transport. Then we will find them," Lando said. "We have connections, Han."

"Coruscant is big. You think we'll know everything?"

"No, but we can try."

"I have faced a few Force users, even those using the dark side," Taylor spoke up. "I know how it can feel. Even if a person is trying to hide themselves, there is a certain feel in the Force. It might take time and it will take all of us, but we can find them."

Ari was so grateful for Taylor. She had always been grateful to have met this Jedi. They had become friends and Taylor was always quick to offer her knowledge and experiences to help the others. She was young when the Jedi were hunted down, just a Padawan. Yet, she clearly remembered her lessons at the Temple and what her former Master, Siri Tachi taught her.

"And I will do what I can with the government," Leia said. Though she had practiced some of her Jedi training, she was much more comfortable with politics.

 _This means we have politics, some smuggler and black market connections and the Force_ Ari said, keeping her thoughts just aimed toward Luke. _Will that be enough?_

Luke's firm answer came back immediately. _It has to be._


	5. Being Useful

**Chapter 5**

 **OOC: I have been getting many questions about who else will be appearing in the story (there were be focus on the characters from the first story, with a few new beings here and there) and how it might tie into the Force Awakens. I can't give all the details away. I did say there would be a few elements here and there from the latest movie, but this is AU (alternative universe) EU (expanded universe) so things will be different.**

"Luke, I am not an invalid."

"No, but you were falling through Coruscant traffic just a short time ago and you are pregnant," Luke replied as he pulled on a dark cloak. He was not dressed as a Jedi. He was dressed as if he was going to try to blend in with others on the lowers levels of Coruscant.

"You can't just expect me to stay here and do nothing," Ari protested.

"You will be doing things, just not running around."

Ari frowned at her husband. "Luke, the children need me and you know I am capable. It is more dangerous than we thought. Someone was using the Dark Side of the Force."

"And that is why I want you here."

"The children are safe. I know you worry because we are expecting twins, but you could use another pair of eyes. And another one who is sensitive to the Force."

"We have Taylor and Mara. A few others are joining us from the Temple on Yavin 4."

Ari frowned and folded her arms.

"That won't work anymore, Ari. We aren't ten anymore. And you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"You can't tell me that your emotions are playing a part in it all. I can sense it Luke. All of us are scared and worried. The longer we argue, it means they could be even further away."

"I already told the other Jedi you would meet them here. And Taylor will come with me."

"And I get no say in this?"

"I will use military ranks to make you stay if I have to."

Ari was surprised. Though they weren't involved in the military, they still kept their titles. She frowned at her husband.

He sighed. "Ari, please. I love you and I do want you safe. It isn't just that. I need to know you are here to help. You are a wonderful Jedi, but I would feel better if you were the one here. Though Ben, Anakin and Hope are being guarded, I feel better if you are close by. You can also be here to help Leia as she needs. On top of that, both you and Mara are very smart and I know you both know ships. That will help us too. So, yes, I am trying to keep you safe, but it isn't because I don't think you aren't capable."

Ari sighed. She could tell Luke meant what he said and though she still wanted to go, she let go of the frustration. It felt it was an easier emotion than the worry and she knew that those feelings would lead to the Dark Side. She nodded slightly.

Luke wrapped her arms around Ari. "I love you, Ari."

"I love you too, Luke," she murmured into his shoulder. "I just feel so useless waiting here while the rest of you are going out and looking for information."

"Useless? Ari, you are many things, but you have never been useless. What about that mission to Dathomir? You were even further along with Tiri at that point. You met the Nightsisters and made peace with them. And what about that mission Ryloth? You had just gotten out of the medical bay and then you were gone and on that mission for almost a month. And that incident in Sullust. We were both trapped and injured and you turned the tables on those that would have captured us or killed us. Even though we were both soaking in bacta afterward, you saved us. You are not useless."

Ari chuckled a little, remembering their adventures.

"And you instilled so many of these things in our children. They are brave, smart, resourceful and stubborn," he added with a small smile, kissing the top of her head. "They might have the name Skywalker, but the Narabe side is strong."

Ari nodded, taking a deep breath before letting it out. "Go, Luke," she said as she stepped back. "But you better tell me as soon as you hear anything. If you get any leads, I will have access to a lot of information."

He nodded and tapped his temple before tapping hers. "I love you, Ari."

"I love you, Luke."

She watched as Luke strode out of the room. She took a deep breath and then let it out, readying herself.

Then, she went out to join the others. Luke, Taylor, Han and Lando were gone. Eean was talking to a few of the security guards that were arriving for extra protection of the three saved children. All three were quiet, staying close together.

Leia was talking quietly to Winter, her oldest friend who had survived the destruction of Alderaan. She had joined Leia as a companion when Leia was younger after the death of Winter's parents. Most had thought Winter was the princess due to her composure. However, the two girls had grown up and their bond had strengthened as they grew older. Winter had arrived as soon as she heard the news and had vowed to stay by Leia's side as well as be a personal bodyguard to the three children.

Mara was the one who seemed to be having the most difficulty. She was attempting not to pace around the room, but Ari could tell that was what she wanted to do.

"Mara?" Ari spoke.

Mara turned to her, hand on her lightsaber, clearly ready. Ari quickly walked over to her.

"You didn't go with the others?"

"No. I am waiting on some information. Not all Imperials changed their ways. I have some contacts that are going to get back to me. I know it takes time, but I don't like waiting."

"You think former Imperials might be behind this?" Ari asked, keeping her voice low.

"That's how they found me."

Ari winced, trying not to think about the children being turned into weapons, but she could imagine. Mara wouldn't talk openly about what she had been through, but there had been a few comments over the years that had given Ari an idea of what Mara's life had been like as she grew up.

"I hope you hear back soon. I am going to try do a bit of research."

"I think I will join you. I need to do something."

Ari nodded. She paused to hug her son and the others. They still seemed shocked, but hugged her back. When she got to her feet, Ben was holding onto her. "Don't go."

Ari knew there was a lot of work to do, but she sat back down with the children.

 _Start without me. I will be there soon_ she told Mara. She did want to be useful and she knew she would get to work, but she wanted to spend a few minutes hugging her son first. That was the most important thing at that moment.


	6. Messages and More Questions

**Chapter 6**

Ari stayed with the children, hugging Ben. After their necessary conversations with guards and other diplomatic beings, Leia and Eean also turned their attention to their children. No one spoke, but no one needed to.

Eventually, the children, exhausted from what they had been through, fell asleep and they were tucked into blankets and placed on a mattress that had been moved to the main room. It was easier to guard and it had been decided to keep the three of them together, instead of separating them.

Once she was certain all of the children were tucked in, Ari went to join Mara.

"They're asleep?" The other Jedi didn't even look up from her work.

"Yes. They are exhausted."

"I think we all are," Mara responded.

Ari nodded. She had been tempted to lay down with them, but she knew that she needed to help Mara.

"You need rest?"

"Later," Ari said as she took a seat next to Mara.

Unlike Luke, who might have asked if she was sure or questioning her, Mara just nodded. "Well, I haven't found too much. There is a lot being said, but nothing useful. And I haven't heard from my contacts yet."

Ari sighed. "Probably just a lot of information about what happened at the dedication."

"And everyone is guessing at who is behind it. One of the guesses was a Hutt crime lord. I did a little digging and that was completely false. It also doesn't seem like any assassins."

"Why do you say that?"

"Assassins usually kill, not kidnap. And they do it in clever ways so they aren't announcing their presence. This was too big and unnecessary."

"So that cuts those ideas out, but that still leaves, hundreds maybe even thousands of possibilities."

"No word from Skywalker?"

Ari shook her head. She could have reached out to him, but didn't. She knew he was very capable, but didn't want to distract him from whatever he was currently doing.

"Heard from the Temple on Yavin. There are some messages for Luke and you."

Ari nodded and decided to use her passcode to access the messages. There were always messages from beings in need of help or counsel. Often, Knights had access to messages, to determine who might be best for a mission. However, the number of Jedi was still small and while it was growing, they couldn't be everywhere they needed to be.

Ari watched a few of the messages, saving them. They were basic messages about treaties or worried politicians. Nothing that needed her immediate attention.

Then one of them showed a young Pantoran female. The blue skinned alien had long light purple hair that she had pinned back. "Hello. I spent a lot of time wondering about contacting you, but I think it is the right thing. I think my daughter is Force sensitive. That probably means she needs training. I didn't want to lose her, but you are always assuring that parents won't lose touch with their children."

Ari nodded at the message, though it was recorded so the female couldn't see her. A lot of beings were hesitant about their children joining the Jedi, but knowing they could still see them and be in touch helped a lot. Ari was about to put the message with the others, nothing important. Yet, something was telling her to contact this being. Something in the Force, she supposed. She didn't know why it was important, but Ari had learned a long time ago to trust the Force. She connected to the location where the message was sent from.

The video connected and there were more people. Officials of some sort from what Ari saw of their uniforms. Their yellow eyes were all focused on her.

"I'm looking for Iionla Roltarn. Is this her residence?" Ari asked.

"Who is this?" a uniformed male with white hair demanded.

"I am Jedi Master Arianna Narabe. She contacted us." Ari might have felt annoyed about being spoken to so harshly, but she could immediately tell there was a problem.

"She took her!" Iionla appeared in the video now. Her light purple hair was in disarray and her blue skin looked a few shades lighter. "You stole my daughter!" she continued, glaring at Ari.

"Excuse me?" Ari had no idea what Iionla was talking about, since she certainly had not taken anyone's daughter. Jedi always had meetings with family members of the children. They had never just taken a child.

"You took my daughter. She was outside and you Jedi stole her from me! You took her!"

"I can assure you, we have not taken your daughter," Ari told her, but she was certain this was why the Force told her to contact this woman. Her daughter had been stolen. Ari could understand that. Afterall, she was trying to find her own daughter as well as her nieces and nephew.

"You did. You sent someone to come get her."

"Ms. Roltarn, I assure you that we would never just take a child. We would meet with you and discuss the options first."

"He dressed like one of you. He had a dark robe on. I couldn't even see his face. And he had one of your lightsabers. Only Jedi have those."

"Not only Jedi…" Ari felt sick to her stomach. It could only be the person that had stolen their children.

"When was this? In basic time," Ari added.

"Basic time, it was yesterday evening. She was playing outside. I heard her scream and I saw a Jedi with his hood over his face. He grabbed her and got into a speeder."

Ari's mind was racing. This conversation had Mara's attention as well. "A dark robe? With a lightsaber? Are you certain?"

"Of course!" Iionla snapped.

"None of our Jedi would just take a child. However, we know of one using the Dark Side who does. We just learned of this threat."

"And what are you doing about it? I thought Jedi were supposed to stop these things from happening!"

"We have government officials and the Jedi who are following leads who this person is. Once we find them, we will find your daughter. However, you can help us by giving us any details you have."

"I don't believe you," Iionla protested.

"Some of the Jedi have had their own children taken," Mara said, her voice softer than Ari had ever heard it. "So, it is not just you that has had a child taken. I promise that finding your daughter and the other children is the top priority of all of us."

"Was it one of yours?" Iionla snapped.

"My daughter was one of those taken," Ari said, feeling a sense of desperation coming over her. It wasn't just their children. She knew it had been a Dark Side user, but she had hoped it would have been for ransom. Yet, why take another child? They had taken the child during the night. She knew that Pantora was not too far. It would have been very possible for them to take a child from that moon and get to Coruscant in time for the dedication.

"Your daughter?" Iionla seemed stunned, her anger fading. "Truly?"

Ari nodded. "My daughter was taken, along with two of my nieces and one of my nephews. So, any information you could give us could help us bring all of them home."

Iionla nodded and closed her eyes focusing. "The man. I knew he was a man because he told me to stay back when I came to see why she was yelling. The speeder, they found it abandoned and there were no hints of anyone being in there, except from my daughter."

Ari nodded, though that wasn't much to go on.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Talida."

"And how old is she?"

"She's eight standard years." She held up a picture of her daughter, who had her mother's eyes and hair. "Please…I just want her back."

"We are going to do everything we can to find her. I promise." Ari wanted to promise that she would find Talida, but she wasn't sure where to look. This dark side user had taken their children and the only thing they all had in common was Force sensitivity.

"If you get any more information, please do contact us," Mara said. "Any little detail you might remember could help us."

"The only thing I remembered is that he wore gloves and he was a little taller than six feet tall. Does that help?"

"It's a start," Ari said, trying to be positive. It wasn't much to go on, but perhaps it could become important later.

"Please, just keep working with authorities there. Any leads will help us. We will also be in touch with authorities when we have some more information they can help with."

"How will you find them?" Iionla asked.

"Through clues and facts we gather as well as the Force," Ari answered.

"And you will find her?"

"We will do everything we can for Talida. I promise that," Ari assured her.

This seemed to calm her a little and she nodded, looking like she wanted to cry. Ari could understand that. She was struggling with her own emotions when it came to the children being kidnapped. However, she was a Jedi and she was determined to get them back.

"We have to go, but please," Ari glanced at the government officials standing over Iionla's shoulder, "send us any information you might have, whether video or photos or anything you find. It will help us find them faster."

The officials said they would and the connection ended. Ari just started at the blank screen then slowly turned to Mara.

Even without the Force, they knew what the other one was thinking. This wasn't just about their children anymore. Tiri, the Solo twins and Reslina.

Ari thought back to what the Dark Side user had said. He had said two more. The unborn twins. She thought they were only wanted because they were Skywalker children. She was wrong. Someone was taking Force sensitive children, but why?


	7. A Bad Feeling

**Chapter 7**

Ari reached out for Luke through the Force. It wasn't as easy as if he was in the next room, but they had practice with it over the years.

 _Luke_

 _What is it? Did you find something?_

 _In a way. We had a message from someone who was considering sending her daughter to the Jedi. I had a feeling to contact her and it turns out that a male wearing dark robes and a lightsaber took her daughter._

There was a moment of stunned silence. Though Ari could have read his thoughts, she tried to never do that. _The same as the one that took ours?_

 _I think so. Which means it isn't just wanting our children._

 _Force sensitive children are being taken_ he finished for her.

 _I am coming up with many scenarios as to why, but I want all of them to be wrong_ Ari admitted.

 _We aren't sure of anything yet. We have some children at the Temple on Yavin 4 though. We might want to bring them here. I would feel better about it._

 _I agree. I will contact them right away._

 _Okay. I will see you soon, Ari._

 _May the Force be with you, Luke._

Ari sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Talking to Skywalker?"

Ari nodded. "He thinks we should bring all of the children from Yavin here and I agree. If someone is taking Force sensitive children, they would be the perfect candidates. We can guard them better here."

"There are Knights with them," Mara pointed out.

"I know and they are very capable, but it would help to have everyone together."

"Some of the knights will be arriving soon to help," Mara reminded her.

"There are still others there," Ari reminded her as she contacted one of the knights. The knight didn't answer, so she recorded a message to be contacted right away. Then, she tried another knight. The same thing happened and she frowned.

"I would have thought one of them would have answered."

Ari could tell something was wrong. It was a feeling that caused dread to form. It was also a feeling she had been experiencing too much lately. She looked at Mara, who seemed to realize what Ari was thinking.

"They couldn't have gotten there so fast," Mara protests. "They couldn't have."

Ari didn't answer. Instead, she sent out an emergency call to them. It went to the communicators of all the knights, insisting it was an emergency that they had to contact the being sending the message right away.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "We can't help there. We can only wait. I will give them a few minutes to contact me back."

"And then?" Mara prompted.

"We'll see. I want to see if any others have had kidnappings. If they found other Force sensitive children, perhaps they are looking for more or they have already gotten them."

"Do you know how large the galaxy is? How many kidnappings there must have been?" Mara countered.

"Start with searches with the Core Worlds. Pantora is very close."

Mara nodded and both turned to the task, though they could both feel the tension in the room, wondering when they would hear from those still on Yavin 4. It was only a few minutes, though it felt like hours when Mara spoke up. "I found one."

Looking at records from Corellia, she saw that two different children were kidnapped from their homes during the night less than a standard week ago. No one had seen anything and the brief security footage found showed a being in a dark robe.

"That's got to be him," Ari said. "And that is two more. How many children have they taken from their homes?"

"That number could be large. And after the destruction of the new Temple, it means they are not afraid to be found now."

Ari nodded in agreement. Mara was right. Her mind was racing, thinking about any many children they could have taken.

"We have had trouble finding Force sensitives," Ari said. "How could they?"

Mara shrugged. "I don't know. But I am sure there are some Force sensitives whose parents don't want them to be Jedi. Or they might not even realize what they are capable of doing."

There had been a few who Ari met on her journey who were Force sensitive and hadn't noticed they were different. It just made their reflexes faster or they would get 'feelings' about certain situations.

Mara looked back at the screen and was about to say something when the comm link chirped. Ari gave a sigh of relief, noticing the coordinates were from the Temple on Yavin. Yet, something told her to be prepared for bad news.

The video connected and she saw one of the Jedi Knights, Rotarin Tampra. Her black hair was in disarray and her dark skin was covered in white dust.

"Ro?" Ari dropped all types formalities. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Your warning came too late. Master Skywalker contacted us to tell us what happened and we had a feeling that we might be next. They didn't destroy the temple though. They were looking for the younglings."

A title they had learned about from Taylor and Siri's teachings years ago.

"What happened?"

"They were droids, not people. A ship came out of hyperspace and before we could contact it, there were droids everywhere. They were armed with lasers, normal and those that would stun. Some held pods between them. We all fought but…they got away with three."

Ari stopped herself from cursing. Three of their students were taken. It was getting even more vital that they stop everyone now. "Who?"

"Ganiv, Birnil and Onimair."

Ari sighed deeply. "And injuries? Any lives lost?"

"Minor injuries. We did the best we could but there were too many. And as soon as the droids were about to be destroyed, they would self-destruct so we couldn't reprogram them."

Even more bad news, which meant the being or beings they were dealing with were very smart. "Well, bring what you can. Maybe we can figure out something to do with the pieces."

"You still want us to come?"

"Yes. Bring everyone, even droids. Do what is necessary. Also, being the archives there and the holocrons, everything. We won't leave for good, but we should all be together. We can help one another and protect the children.

"What about-" the Jedi Knight was about to ask about the children that were taken and Ari was quick to speak up.

"Don't worry. We are going to find them. We will get them back. Just do what you have to do so you can all get to Coruscant safely."

"We will. May the Force be with you."

After the video faded, Ari dropped her head into her hands with a groan, letting the calm exterior slip away.

"So now what?" Mara asked.

"I don't know," Ari admitted. "We're supposed to have the answers, but I don't have any, except to know that we are dealing with smart adversaries. And I have a bad feeling about it." The Dark Side user talked about not yet born Skywalker twins joining them. There was no idea who or what might be 'them', but Ari knew it was the Dark Side.

Dark side versus light side. Light side were the Jedi and the dark side were the Sith or those that followed the Sith teaching.

"Could the Sith be back? And could they be taking our children to train them?" Ari asked Mara. The former Emperor's hand might know, though it had been years since she had turned her back on her old life.

"Sith or Dark Jedi," she said. "No guarantee one way or another. But I think they will try to turn the children into Dark Side users and if that happens…I fear for the galaxy."


	8. Possible Connections

**Chapter 8**

Ari was pacing again, unable to just sit. She was trying to think of what they could do. This was bigger than a kidnapping for ransom, which she felt would be better than whatever was happening now. She couldn't just sit and listen to messages. When the Jedi from Yavin IV arrived, they could handle communications and guarding the younger ones. Yet, what could she do? Where could she start?

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Mara told her.

"They can bill me for it," Ari muttered. Her hand played with the bracelet she wore on her wrist. It was the one that Luke had given her many years ago on Tatooine. Back then, they had just dreamt of going elsewhere. They imagined adventures. They had found adventures and even more.

"Skywalker keeps wanting you to take it easy," Mara added. She almost never called Luke by his first name.

"I will take it easy once we find the children and end whatever threat is coming. I am pregnant, not an invalid."

"Don't tell me. I don't think any of us do well just sitting back and letting others take control."

"Then why are you here?" Ari asked the red-haired woman. Mara normally would be with Han and Lando, using her feminine wiles to get what she needed. She often said that a woman could get more information than a Jedi. Ari, who had seen this, had to agree.

"Contact some old sources. Help protect the kids. Besides, I had a feeling you would need my help. Either to keep you from going crazy or to join you on whatever adventure you throw yourself into."

Ari paused and glanced at her.

Mara shrugged. "It was obvious. You are worried about the kids. We all are. Skywalker has tried to protect you in the past and you still do what you have to."

"He doesn't always appreciate it."

"That never stops you."

Before Ari could respond, Mara's comm chirped and Mara quickly answered. Ari could hear the being on the other end, but it was a language that she didn't know. Mara responded in a similar language. Though she couldn't understand the words, she could understand the urgency.

Mara gave a small nod to Ari to let her know it related to whatever was happening to the children. Ari forced herself to be calm.

Finally, after a few minutes, Mara ended the communication, then sighed and looked at Ari.

"So, I received word of more kidnappings. Most successful but some not." She pulled up a map of known galaxy and moved it to focus on Coruscant and the surrounding planets.

"We know of a few kidnappings, but there are a few others to be added." Mara went around the map. "Mostly they are going for places in the core. I was thinking they might be going for the center. However, there has been some unofficial chatter of another location with some strange activity."

Ari noticed the planets that Mara paused by. They would probably find more kidnappings with research. However, Jedi were not always contacted about kidnappings. While Ari had been a part of a few missions, there were just never enough Jedi. "Let me guess, I will not like what I hear about the other planet?"

Mara changed the map and Ari felt the odd dizzying experience of the map moving and zooming into a new area. The map focused on an area in the outer rim. It showed one planet, seven moons and what appeared to be two asteroid belts.

"The Horuset system," Mara announced.

"The Horuset system?" Ari repeated. "The only planet there is…" she trailed off as she remembered her trip there.

"Korriban," Mara finished for her.

Ari remembered her time there as well as her duel with Mara. It had been years ago, but Ari had suffered some nightmares after her experience there. Though she and Mara had become comrades and even friends, neither of them had ever brought up that time. Ari could tell that Mara was thinking the same thing.

"Then it means the Sith," Ari said after a moment.

"It means that they want to be Sith or believe they are Sith."

"He was Force sensitive," Ari protested. "He was strong."

"A master or apprentice though?" Mara asked. "There can only be two. Sith do not follow the same ways as the Jedi."

"If there can only be two, they wouldn't take the children. Why take them all?"

"The Jedi Order changed. Maybe this one did too."

The door to the room opened and Eean entered. "I thought I should tell you that the children are awake. And Leia just got a message. I think you should both see it."

"A message? From kidnappers?"

Eean winced. "It is connected, but no."

Mara and Ari shared a look then hurried into the other room. Winter was with the children off to the side. Ben, who had been looking worried, seemed a little calmer with Ari in the room. Ari smiled, pausing to kiss him on the head.

"When will we get Tiri and the others back?" he asked.

"Soon," Ari assured him. "Don't worry. Your sister and cousins are very smart. We will rescue them and then we'll go to Naboo."

"For the babies?"

"Yes, but also to relax. I also know your grandparents would like to see you. And so would Aunt Sola." Though Sola was a great aunt to the children, they only called her Aunt Sola. The whole Naberrie family had become close to the Skywalkers as well as their loved ones.

"What about training?"

"We'll train there. Near the waterfalls and the meadows." Ari knew she couldn't promise this, she was certain that if things went well, she would go there with her family. They had work to do. They were Jedi. Yet, she had a feeling that things were going to be even more difficult before they could have a moment of peace.

She kissed Ben on the head again, hugging the other two before heading to where Leia was talking to a group of asides. They were talking quietly but urgently.

"What is it?" Mara asked Leia.

Leia, who always looked calm, didn't look calm now. "There is a group. They call themselves the First Order. They have vowed to bring back the Empire."

"We always have people who say they are going to bring back the Empire," Ari pointed out. Usually they were small groups that were angered by some ruling or law made by the Senate. They might have protests and then those would end, either through some negotiation or just over time.

"We received a broadcast that was coded. It was intercepted. I will show it to everyone when they get back. I already contacted Han, Chewie, Luke, Lando and Taylor."

"The Jedi from the Temple will be here soon," Ari said, explaining what happened on Yavin.

"I worry what this means for everyone. Not just our families, but the Republic and the galaxy."

Ari nodded. Somehow it was all connected. It wasn't just a kidnapping. It could be the end of the Republic, the Jedi and all of them. She made a vow that she would not stop fighting. No matter what it took.


End file.
